


Go Sweet Blue Prince Go

by Galacics



Series: Daily life of a summoner [8]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Morgan being a brat, Plot, Voting Gauntlet (Fire Emblem Heroes), future build up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galacics/pseuds/Galacics
Summary: Alfonse is once again back in the Voting ring. However, his support team has been cut in half and other issues arise.





	Go Sweet Blue Prince Go

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be out earlier but finals kept me busy. Hope you enjoy.

"What are you doing? You are supposed to be with Summoner Angel studying.

"I need to help with the battle. Please, just for a short amount of time." Yuki begged Robin.

"Fine, but you have to back and study at end of each battle." Robin concurs with her letting her go off and do what she needed.

"Ok team. I know we are a small group cause Ike took some of us. We can still do this. Alfonse, you will go and do the battles while Shigure is cheering for you. Morgan here is a bag of snacks. You are to help other team members out." Yuki explained the game plan to the three of them.

A new voting gauntlet came out and while the group of six would all cheer together both Alfonse and Ike were to battle and the group was then split up. Roy, Lilina, and Marth were cheering for Ike while Shigure, Morgan, and Yuki were on Alfonse team. Robin went neutral and worked with his counterpart from Summoner's Angel realm to keep the two summoners on task with their school work.

"Why do I have to go?" Morgan asked Yuki not happy to be the one sent out.

"You are in charge of this task because you are the strongest unit. Go and damage the enemy army." Yuki told him giving him a hug before he ran out to the battlefield.

"Mother, will he be alright?" Shigure asked her worried about his new brother.

"Yes, knowing him we will stay with Summoner Angel the majority of the battles. He is trying to corrupt her shy Morgan." Yuki told him not that worried about him.

"Oh, I hope the other Morgan is ok afterward," Shigure responded to Yuki's reasoning.

"Now on to our first fight!" Yuki exclaimed running while dragging Alfonse to the first round against his sister. 

After the first round of battles where over with Yuki going back and forth from her world, Alfonse woned against his sister. However, a unit was still missing from the barracks.

"Where is Morgan? He should have been back by now." Yuki wondered out loud not wanting to head back to her world without knowing if Morgan is safe.

"Is he not with your summoner friend?" Alfonse asked knowing he likes to go with her friend cause he is spoiled over there as well.

"No. I checked with her already. Apparently, he left a couple of hours ago." Yuki said looking at her phone.

"Why are you looking at your phone?" Alfonse replied, trying not to show he is worried about him.

"I'm seeing if another of my summoner friends had his help," Yuki responded back hugging him.

"Oh my god. When he gets back here." Yuki yelled out in anger.

"Where is he?" Alfonse asked trying to look at the phone.

"He is at my friend Sol's castle thing. He is trying to flirt with his fliers. Wait what was that?" Yuki whispered after she heard a sound from the main entrance.

"Morgan! Do you know what time it is?" Alfonse yelled at him when he realized it was Morgan coming back.

"No, did something happen?" Morgan asked not sure what was going on.

"You were gone for two days! I knew you spent the night at Angel's castle thing but you should have been back hours ago. I then find out it was cause you were flirting with Sol's fliers!!" Yuki scolded him more out of worry than anger.

"I did not know how long I took. I was just trying to learn more about fliers without Shigure around." Morgan tried to explain before Yuki stopped him from going further.

"Look, I know you are upset about not being the so-called fave son. However, he did not replace you. This is a fairly common troupe in my world with TV. Just know that you both are treated the same. Your both spoiled with special skills to make each of you strong. You just fit different places." Yuki told him giving him a hug while ignoring Alfonse muttering what is a troupe.

"It's just that you are cool with your white cloak summoning strong heroes and leading to victory. I know that Robin is my mom you still let me tag around and even call me a son and even encourage my learning and being lenient with the pitfalls. Just to see it all change when Shigure came, I felt that I was replaced." Morgan called out starting to cry.

"She is like this with every new summon of a hero she wants, but still know it is not easy to replace you. Who else can cause so much trouble and fun in such a short time period? Just chill? Is that the right word, with the pitfalls alright." Alfonse told him going down to his level.

"Yes, you were the first unit I wanted to really make a plus10 project. While others wanted your skill I saw the strong unit that you can be. Both of you have a place that can not be replaced and glad that this has become a family." Yuki told him giving him an even tighter hug.

"Alright, I guess I can give Shigure a chance as a brother. I can also stop with digging pitfalls for a bit." Morgan told the two of them with a small smile.

"Thank you. You are still in trouble for staying out this late. I believe that having you being unsupervised in the apartment I share with another summoner would not be happening anytime soon." Yuki told him thinking it was a fair punishment with a hand on Morgan's head.

"Now head off to bed. We have another round of fights." Alfonse told him pushing him towards the barracks.

"Alright, see you in the morning then," Morgan said walking away.

"Let's head to bed then," Alfonse said knowing how late it was.

"Alright. See you in the morning then sweetie." Yuki giggled while entering the portal to her world.

"I have no idea to be pleased or disappointed right now," Alfonse muttered to himself before heading off to his chambers.

The next morning Alfonse came into the mess hall to find that Morgan and Shigure were eating breakfast without Shigure looking at the knife like he has been doing recently. 

"Hello, father!" They both responded when they saw Alfonse.

"So, you two talked it out I hope." He asked hoping that this can be a fresh start.

"Yup. We are now on good terms though my other me found this whole thing silly." Shigure replied pointing to his other self at the next table.

"At least, that issue is taken care of before the vacation... I was not supposed to say that." Alfonse told the two before realizing he let something slip.

"We are going on vacation!!! Like in mother's world!" Morgan shouted jumping up from his seat.

"No, you are not getting anything out of me. Oh, look I'm off to the battles." Alfonse said grabbing some toast before heading out of the mess hall.

"Do you think he can beat Commander Anna, Shigure?" Morgan asked.

"I think he can Ike would be an issue," Shigure replied pouring both of them some tea.

"I'm what you call shook. Ike lost." Morgan said two days later when he came back.

"You sound like a mix of mother and father when you do that," Shigure said.

"You can do it, Sweetie! Let's keep fighting till the last chance." Yuki said jumping up and down.

"I'm just glad I don't have to go against Ike." Alfonse laughed at his comment.

It was soon discovered that even with the rest of the support team that they could not overcome Gunthera. Due to the storyline elements, her Army doubled in number and with an hour left Team Alfonse was defeated with no chance of catching up.

"You still did great, next time you can win if the pattern keeps up," Ike told him patting his shoulder.

"Yeah, I did do better."

"We are still going on a trip. Don't worry I cleared it with Anna. It was supposed to be if you won but can work as a pick me up." Yuki told him grasping Alfonse's hand.

"I'm scared. Where are we going?" Alfonse asked her scared on what plan she has come up with this time.

"We are going on a two-family trip to Disneyland!" Yuki said spinning the two in a circle.

"Yay Disney!!!!" Both Morgan and Shigure shouted not sure what it was but that it sounded fun.

Summer was only starting now with the first adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> The Disney story is not the next one but is coming soon. Hopefully, nothing happens in the game to cause a delay hahaha.


End file.
